


Dreams come true

by Narmie



Series: I wanna kiss a teacher [2]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: M/M, Teacher AU, fluff and smut basically, some silly crushes and talks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:41:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22912651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narmie/pseuds/Narmie
Summary: Armie is pinning over kindergarten teacher. Let's see what will happen now.
Relationships: Timothée Chalamet/Armie Hammer
Series: I wanna kiss a teacher [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1646863
Comments: 48
Kudos: 109





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Oookayyyy - well, I decided to post it today because I had some shitty day. So I thought why not!  
> This is the first fic that got more than 200 kudos so I thought I should celebrate it somehow and decided to write a sequel. My first idea was ti simply write everything that happened in the first part from Armie's POV but then I thought it might be boring and why not bring something new instead. So here it is. The first chapter covers mostly what happened in the first part, we'll see what will happen later. I should promise some good fluff and perhaps passable smut, fingers crossed for that. And if you have any ideas to what I should include here, tell me! I'd love to do that!  
> Thanks for being here and tell me that the things I write are not as bad as I see them. Lots of love. Hope you will like it!  
> PS: Please be gentle.  
> PPS: Any mistakes are my own

“You just have to make a move,” Nick said, perched on a stool, his hands on the counter. Armie looked at him with a box of cereal in his hands, before going back to preparing Ollie’s breakfast by pouring some milk into the bowl.

“Yeah, because hitting on my daughter’s teacher is the best idea ever”

“And arriving about 15 minutes later every time you have to pick Ollie, so you can chat with him for a while because there’s no one around is somehow better?”

The first time was a pure accident. The meeting with the client was prolonged (just because the dude was a total moron, Armie almost said it straight to his face, he congratulated himself on being an adult after not doing so) and then there was traffic. It was his first time picking up Ollie, up to that day, Nick was the one handling it, somehow it wasn’t that easy to run your own business and he was mortified that Ollie would be in tears before he would get there. She still wasn’t used to the fact that mom wasn’t around. And he swore to her that he will get her, receiving a sloppy kiss and tightest hug and he just failed her. Those were the thoughts dancing in his head when he tried to get there as fast as possible without breaking too many traffic rules. He was there almost 20 minutes late and sighed relieved seeing Ollie happy drawing something at her desk. Timmy crouched next to her, talking with her with a soft and gentle voice, making her laugh and giggle, even hiding her face in her neck somehow bashfully. Timmy looked at him, his eyes furrowed in anger. But then Ollie leapt and ran to him, squealing in delight when he hugged her and tossed into the air, her laugh resonating in her ribcage, escaping through her parted lips and filling the air.

“Sorry little munchkin” he whispered to her ear, his hand rubbing circles on her back while she pushed her nose into his neck, nuzzling the skin softly. 

“It’s ok” she finally mumbled, her voice muffled by his body. Only then he looked up and saw the most tender smile hovering on Timmy’s face, almost blinding him. 

* * *

He was feeling pretty confident knowing that his daughter’s teacher was a man. He was simply tired with female teachers asking about Ollie’s mom, always wanting to help him, perhaps not intentionally, but nonetheless criticizing his way of raising her. He really hoped having a male teacher would be better and he wouldn’t be questioned as a good dad as it was before. He never expected to find the best specimen of a man as his daughter’s teacher. The very first time he looked he saw green, vibrant eyes, with flecks of gold around the irises and sparks of light dancing there with every shift of light pouring through the windows. He was captivated with brown curls surrounding the head like a halo, with a body long and slim and a smile gently tugging his lips upwards.

It was later when he felt something else than simple attraction to the hot teacher. He really didn’t mean to keep on arriving late, it just happened and if he got Timmy to himself because of it so could chat freely for a while that was no one else business than his. 

“It’s something” Armie mumbled, placing Ollie on a stool and she dived straight in without being asked. God. He loved his kid. 

“Yeah … if you want to go on your first date in 5 years” Nick reasoned, flashing him a cheeky grin. Armie shot him a deathly glare, making Nick snicker at him with delight. “Look Arms. I won’t deny your amazing skills in flirting and seducing, but for the love of God, for me and your daughter, please do something. Or you will get a hot date or you will move on”

_ ‘Simple for you to say’ _ he thought silently, sipping his own coffee that by then was just awfully cold. 

* * *

The baking day was an amazing idea to get closer to him. And Armie did have a plan (albeit what Nick had to say about it). And he didn’t feel bad by using his daughter to ask Timmy a few questions. The most crucial one was what his favourite cake was. He tried to behave nonchalantly, walking around, playing with Ollie, watching Timmy from the corner of his eyes, so he could come over and start chatting him up exactly at the time Timmy would taste his cupcakes. He really didn’t mean to startle him. He was funny and coy (or at least he hoped he was, because if he was a predatory creeper then let Earth swallow him all), flirting subtly because after all, it was his daughter's school and her teacher and let’s be real he wasn’t a flirtation master and he was prone to say something very stupid quite easily). They were surrounded by other parents and their kids, so it wasn’t like he had a room for a very hard flirting contest that would end with a heavy make-out session against a blackboard. Even if he wished for it. He knew that Timmy liked cupcakes. He moaned delightfully after a single bite and Armie’s cock throbbed in his jeans because of that sound, low and hoarse, and he was looking at him, a pink blush tinting his cheeks as if he was a bit embarrassed by what just happened, green eyes partially opened, his Adam’s apple flexing after swallowed. So honestly, who could blame Armie for being in trance and reaching out, scooping that small scrap of frosting from the corner of his mouth without even thinking about it. Or about the fucking double meaning his gesture carried. 

He fucked up, pushed too much, considering how Timmy avoided him after that. To the point that Ollie couldn’t even say goodbye to him, because he was nowhere to be seen. Though, Armie thought that honestly, Timmy had only himself to blame, emitting those pornographic sounds like there was no tomorrow. 

* * *

“Jesus Armie, you sound like you have never dated before,” Nick said exasperated, beer in hand, legs stretched and crossed around ankles “You just have to ask him for a date. It’s really that simple”

“I think you forget about 3 things. First, there was a reason why I didn’t date for a very long time and you are aware of it. Second of all, I can’t just ask him out because he teaches Ollie and she really likes him and I don’t want this to be awkward as fuck, coz I couldn’t keep it in my pants. And third, you know me. I’m not good with being open” 

“Ollie already knows her Daddie has hots for her teacher” Nick replied, snickering, earning a well-deserved punch in the arm.

* * *

“I have no idea what happened” Armie stated helplessly “We were chatting, it was fucking nice. Then we went out because it was getting late and I hadn’t even planned anything. In one moment we were still talking, I can’t even recall what about, in the next we were caught in each other and then he leaned in. And I thought it was a fucking perfect end of the night. And then he run away”

“Are you sure you didn’t do anything stupid?” Nick asked, playing with a bottle of beer in his hand 

“I’m fucking sure Nick. One second we are both into it, I’m ready to drag him closer, sneak my arms around his small waist and have a wicked way with him on the street, and in the next second he’s gone and I’m kissing the air”

“Thanks for a poetic description, Prince Charming. Is air-kissing good for practising?” Nick snarkily asked, getting hit with two potatoes in return in quick succession. He dodged and laughed, hiding behind the counter, stretching his neck to see what Armie was up to. Getting only a glare in return.

“You shouldn’t play with food. It’s called wasting Armand”

“Yes, Daddy” Ollie chirped in from the side when she was sitting all this time quietly at the end of the counter, colouring something viciously in her colouring book “Food is for eating, not playing”

Nick laughed gleefully at her words, stretching over the counter to give her a high-five. Armie realized a while ago how bad influence his best friend had on his daughter. Rather, unfortunately, it was too late to prevent any further damage. They grew affectionate to each other. 

He smiled at Ollie, the top part of her hair in two ponytails she insisted on doing herself this morning, the rest of them in disarray after all day.

“You are obviously right, miss Olivia,” he said solemnly and bowed, making her giggle in delight. 

* * *

“You sure nothing happened?” Nick asked some time later, when Ollie went back to her crayons, brows furrowing in focus when Armie was peeling carrots and potatoes. 

“I really don’t know. I thought it was great. Fucking amazing. And then he fled like electrocuted.

“Then you shouldn’t have used your electrizing charm on him”

And that earned him another potato thrown in his face. 

“Daddy!”

* * *

“You know you just have to talk with him” Nick stated, toying with a beer bottle in his hands, breaking off the label in small bits “or it will soon be awkward”

“Yeah I know” Armie sighed and chugged his beer. Nothing could be easy for him, couldn’t it?! As if the universe was now proving him he didn’t deserve good things to happen to him. Not even once in a while. Perhaps he should just stop looking for someone to love.

“Armie” Nick prompted softly, snapping Armie’s attention back and causing him to turn and look at him “Don’t. You deserve everything”

“Everything” he muttered quietly to himself. 

_ Everything. _

* * *

He wanted to talk with Timmy on Monday, right after dropping off Ollie, but real-life like work-related issues had to go in the way and he was forced to take flight and go to LA, leaving Ollie with Nick and praying everything would be all right. The client was difficult, another wealthy woman that wanted everything to look spectacular and expensive utterly convinced she knew more about making furniture than he did, always around the corner to correct him. He had to hold his tongue several times, biting his lower lip to prevent himself from saying what he really thought. He realized pretty quickly it wasn’t any sort of emergency they made him believe over the phone, but someone that had too much free time and thought too highly of themselves so they had to make a fuss over nothing. For him, the problem was solved on Monday, but it still took the woman three more days to accept it. She didn’t let go easily, he had to give her that. But after five rows, some aggressive phone calls and a lot of texts, he could finally go home and face a very awkward reality. 

* * *

He resisted the urge to march there on Friday morning and demand an explanation. After being able to think about how to approach the issue, he decided that for everyone's benefit would be better for them to chat without hurrying anywhere and simply just having time to talk. He just wanted some time to make sure that even if Timmy didn’t want anything to do with him, they could at least partially in a civil way for Ollie’s sake. She was adapting extremely well, getting new friends, being her usual babbling self after weeks of this quiet type he hadn’t seen before. She also quickly grew to adore Timmy. He really didn’t want to think if something went wrong. He really was there fucking everything up just by being selfish. 

_ Stupid _

* * *

The laugh burst out of him without a conscious thought behind it, he just couldn’t stop himself. Because it was that simple. But also pretty twisted. In a very funny and unbelievable way. Hence the laugh. But he didn’t miss how Timmy cringed at that, how his face flinched.

“Can you stop laughing?! It’s fucked up as it is, without you being an asshole and laughing at me and what I did”

“I’m sorry. I wasn’t laughing at you” he stated unhesitatingly

“Yeah right”

“Timmy, listen to me” he started, wanting Timmy to understand, wanting to explain to him this all because … if that was it then he had a chance, there was small hope after all. It was now or never “I wasn’t laughing at you. Nick isn’t my boyfriend. He’s my friend. I don’t have a boyfriend. I also have my eyes stuck on this cute, utterly adorable guy who happens to teach my daughter. You know the guy? Emerald eyes, brown, soft curls. Crooked teeth, he tends to stroke his throat unconsciously”

“You what?! You like me?!”

“Yeah”

He was sure there was still a lot to talk about, a lot of things to clear between them, but right then, right at that moment, he didn’t care about any of it. He only wanted to feel Timmy against him, to brush his lips over Timmy’s, to hear that little hitch of breath before diving deeper, before asking for more. So he did. Recklessly, as usual, diving forward, taking those plump lips between his. What they both wanted to say could wait, words they had on the tip of their tongues weren’t in a rush as some other parts of their bodies were.

* * *

He really didn’t imagine this scenario after waking up. He was hoping more for some lazy morning kisses, followed by some lazy morning sex and some lazy breakfast while still naked. Not his daughter sitting across Timmy’s lap, delighted as never in her life making him uncomfortable and icky, blush rising high on his cheeks. Apparently Ollie had a very different idea about their morning after.

Armie wanted to devour him whole. And he just couldn’t stop thinking about the fact that they were both nude. About what happened the previous night. About what could happen in the future. Even in the next seconds future, if not for Ollie sitting with them right at that moment.

_ Oooh, the sweet perks of fatherhood. _

“Ollie, please stop sitting on Timmy sweetie” he finally spoke, seeing Timmy scrambling for some believable answer and saving him from his own inquiring daughter. Chuckling at the stare Timmy gave him, his eyes widening in shock when Armie simply stayed in his position. As if nothing wrong was happening. 

“Daddy, what’s Timmy doing in your bed? It’s Saturday. I don’t have to go to the kindergarten”

“I know ladybug. He just came ... with a visit” he winked at him, entertained by this whole bizarre situation happening around him. It was really not the way he thought of waking up this morning. 

“Can he stay some more? We can have pancakes for breakfast” she more stated than asked, moving her small body to sit on his stomach now, poking him with her fingers and he snatched them quickly, tickling her sides gently 

“You have to ask Timmy nicely honey” he responded and they both turned their heads to look at Tim, still lying there, covers up to his chin, a pink blush spread on his cheeks.

“Would you stay with us for breakfast?” Ollie asked and Armie just knew he wouldn’t be able to resist her. He was in this position many times before. She was a hard egg to crack while doing her puppy eyes. 

“Yeah” Timmy breathed, making Armie smile softly at them both. At Ollie for jumping on him with glee because it was as simple as breakfast with their newest friend. At Timmy for not being able to resist her charm. The urge to kiss him, to lean down and feel Timmy underneath him started to boil again in his veins after it was settled on a low simmer. He counted to three to regain any sort of control, before saying, “ _ Go downstairs and start little munchkin, we will be down soon _ ” throwing her once up to the air and then gently putting her on the ground, watching as she happily ran out of the room. 

He shut his eyes for one sweet second, hearing Timmy groaning next to him. Perhaps it really wasn’t something either of them expected to happen in the morning, more for Timmy because even though he was accustomed to being around kids, most probably he was never in a situation like this. When the kid stormed into the room with two people naked lying under the covers demanding breakfast, without realizing anything that was happening. Sweet and innocent kids.

“Don’t act like sour-poop Sweet T” he tried to lighten the mood with a little teasing. He honestly didn’t want to dump on Timmy the whole  _ ‘I’m-a-single-dad’ _ in one hard punch, even though he was more or less aware of it. After all, he was her teacher. “Or you already forgot that I have a daughter?”

“I didn’t”

“So come on. Up we go. We will have pancakes for breakfast and tomorrow I will take you on a date and you will tell me with details why the fuck did you think I was dating Nick”

He really wished that Timmy would stay and give him a chance. Give them a chance. 

* * *

He put his boxers on, adding a white t-shirt and he was ready to go downstairs, but Timmy requested something more than just that and he strolled to the kitchen wearing Armie’s grey hoodie, that reached his mid-thigh, showing his hairy calves, prompting Armie to brush his hands over them, feel the hair tickling his palms. 

He looked quite strange in their kitchen, curls a halo of a sleepy mess on the top of his head, body drowning in the hoodie, face painted with a soft smile and eyes wandering around. Perhaps the whole sensation of having someone other than Nick in his kitchen was odd. He tried to cast those thoughts aside, by grabbing the flour and other ingredients to start the pancake mixture, a shriek of glee coming from Ollie who was already dragging her little stool to reach the countertop and help. Or make a bigger mess. Either worked with her. He glanced at Timmy when she was pouring the milk inside the bowl, catching him watching them stealthily, he passed him a reassuring smile, even for him, a kindergarten teacher, it had to be an overwhelming and bizarre situation. The only thing left was a hope that Timmy wouldn't run away as any normal person would. 

“Pancakes, pancakes, pancakes” Ollie canted delightfully, grabbing spatula from the drawer and putting it inside the bowl, making flour puff around the surface, landing on her and the countertop. 

“Easy there munchkin” he took spatula from her, poking her nose playfully with his thumb and middle finger. Ollie’s face scrunched in an offence

“Dad!” she exclaimed indignantly when he planted a smacking kiss on her cheek. She turned to eye Timmy, who pretended not to watch them at all. Armie’s heart melted under his daughter's ministrations, especially now, around Timmy. His gaze slipped to look at him again, finding Timmy this time watching them gingerly and when their eyes crossed, the wide, full of teeth smile spread over Timmy’s face, making his irises shine in the morning sun peeking through curtains. That was when Armie thought that perhaps Timmy would stay. That he would want to discover what might wait for him. Involuntarily his lips tugged upwards, giving smile for a smile, heavy words too much for now. 

Hope was still bubbling in his veins when he leaned down and stole the kiss from Timmy’s open lips. The kiss that tasted very much like maple syrup which they strongly drizzled their pancakes with. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter, a little bit smuttier than the previous ones. Hopefully, everyone would be on board.  
> If you have something specific to happen in this fic, lemme know. 
> 
> PS: All mistakes are my own, be gentle :)

Dating wasn’t easy. But dating and having a kid was simply fucking hard. He wanted to take Timmy somewhere, but Ollie, his demanding job and everything in between made it almost impossible. 

They shared a few dates so far. Not really fancy one's or requiring much effort. Leaving work early, getting a nanny for Ollie (because Nick the bastard refused to be useful) and being ready for the date involved a lot of work and planning. And even though he was an adult with a daughter, he lacked in ‘planning and making things work’ abilities. 

They went to see a movie, shared big popcorn and coke, then went back and shared a rushed handjob in the car in front of the house. Afterwards, Armie got rid of the come with wet wipes he had hidden in the car because Ollie was a messy kid and he learnt to be prepared for every occasion.

There was also this time when he was so late to pick up Ollie that Timmy simply offered to take her home and stayed with them for dinner. It wasn’t the most desirable situation for Armie to find himself in, especially with Ollie being her usual self when sent to bed. After the tantrum with going to the bathroom and getting into pyjamas, he hoped for an easy bedtime story and falling asleep quickly. But she wouldn’t have any of it, too eager and excited for Timmy being in their house to lay down and try to sleep. He really couldn’t blame her, but after about an hour of fighting to get her back to bed and make her sleep, he was exhausted, not even in the mood to explain to someone else that making your kid go to sleep at a decent hour was a really hard and painful job. When Ollie finally worked herself into exhaustion and fell asleep drooling a bit, he started to look for Timmy, already making up some stupid excuses in his head. He stumbled upon him in his bedroom, lying on his bed half-dressed, his pants and boxers pulled down to his mid-thighs, his cock proudly jutting out, right hand mindlessly stroking up and down the shaft. _Fuck_ , he remembered himself mumbling at the sight, stumbling over his own feet in the haste to get on that bed as quick as possible, the tiredness already forgotten. He hovered over him, his left hand moving down Tim’s body, he kissed Timmy briefly, savouring the moment, the way Timmy squirmed underneath him, the way his breath hitched when Armie’s tongue licked his bottom lip. He opened his eyes that were bizarrely shut, to peer at Timmy spread underneath him, to ask him wordlessly what he wanted to do next. Timmy smiled at him wickedly and with one swift motion turned them upside down and pressed himself more firmly into him, his mouth descending once more to claim Armie’s lips, deepening the kiss quickly, as if there wasn’t time for finesse. His deft fingers reached Armie’s belt buckle, opening it swiftly, taking his cock out, the tip already wet. 

“Jesus” he hissed when Timmy's fingers curled around his hard-on and tugged not so gently

“It’s Timmy actually” he deadpanned, earning an ass slap and a muttered ‘ _smartass_ ’, but before he could do anything else, Timmy stroked him hard, eliciting a moan that slipped past Armie’s lips. Then Timmy dived right back into kissing, at the same time stroking them both, the friction sending waves of pleasure through his body, his hips bucking up into the tightness of Timmy’s hand. There was white noise buzzing in his ears and he couldn’t focus on anything else other than their bodies, moving against each other, the warmth, the sweat, the breath mingling. Then Timmy grasped his hands and pinned them above his head, his lips lowering to mouth and suck over Armie’s neck. He started to frot, dragging his cock against Armie’s over and over and over again, the delicious friction rising, pushing him steadily towards a release that came with Timmy biting him purposefully on his earlobe, stiffened groan breaking the noise of their harsh breaths. A few seconds and half a dozen strokes later, Timmy came as well, white stripes of come landing on their cocks and Timmy’s hand. He collapsed bonelessly, relaxed and satiated, catching his breath in shallow pants. Sharing lazy kisses when neither of them wanted to move and perhaps clean themselves a little because it could wait a few more minutes. 

* * *

Armie also vividly remembered that one time on Sunday afternoon which they spent at his home because he wanted to spend his free day with Ollie. She already spent so much time during the week with someone else, Nick, babysitter, even Timmy. He was thankful that Timmy didn’t mind coming to his house, going out with Archie for a walk, and getting lunch ready. It was blissfully domestic and … quite frightening if you took a second to look closer. 

He was sorting the laundry, the next part of clothes already in the washing machine buzzing in the room, making Timmy sneak on him easier. He felt Timmy’s slim fingers moving up and down his sides, then squeezing his ass and humming appreciatively. When Armie inquired what he was doing, Timmy simply turned him and sunk to his knees. Without uttering a single word, undid his pants and shoved them down, letting them pool around his ankles. The keening sound slipped through his clenched teeth and Armie gripped the top of the washing-machine, fingers curling almost painfully around the edge. Timmy grabbed the base of his cock, cold fingers against hot flesh, sending shivers over Armie’s body. Giving it an experimental squeeze, he leaned closer, his lips only brushing over the jutting head. Armie’s grip on the washing-machine tightened when Timmy’s tongue peeked forward and swiftly licked the tip. Armie mentally prepared himself for more teasing, small kisses around his cock, hands moving all over his thighs and groin, but to his utter bewilderment without winding him up more, Timmy opened his mouth wide and took him in, inch by inch, tongue swirling around the shaft, hollowing his cheeks, his hand working furiously over the rest of Armie’s cock. He came with a gruntled moan falling down his lips. He looked at Timmy, who was shooting him a smug smile, licking the come from the corner of his lips, the fan of his eye-lashes casting shadows on his pale skin. Armie didn’t even resist the urge of tugging him upwards, crashing their mouths together in a hot and fierce kiss, shoving his tongue deep inside Timmy’s mouth and his hand down his pants, stroking him furiously, until he also came, panting straight to Armie’s, open in a kiss, mouth.

* * *

Armie knew Timmy was aware of the situation and he was fucking grateful how understanding, patient and supportive he was. Armie’s insides still melted like heated wax when he remembered that one time, Timmy shushed him to stay in the living room, proclaiming he would read Ollie a bedtime story, catching how Armie’s eyes fluttered shut on their own. He fell asleep on the couch and when he woke up, about 30 minutes later and made his way to Ollie’s room, he found them both cuddled in her bed, Timmy’s body curled around her small frame, his curls falling down on her forehead. He stood struck in the entry, holding the door frame, warm, happy and pleased.

He just wanted to show him how much it all meant to him. How much Timmy meant to him. So he asked Nick if he could babysit Ollie, he made a reservation to some small, Italian restaurant he once had been, he squeezed himself into one of his suits, the grey one, even if he hated them so much. He once thought of burning them all and never owned any of them.

Everything was ready, him, the house, the bottle of wine chilling in the fridge so they could come back and share a peaceful glass, but Timmy was fucking late and he was starting to get very fucking nervous. He checked his phone for the sixth time in the past thirty seconds, noticing the lack of any texts, messages and phone calls. Again. He was pacing in front of the doors, left and right then left and right again, carding the fingers through his hair in a frustrated manner. He was most probably fretting over nothing, but this was supposed to be their first, real date and it was supposed to be fucking perfect. 

He sighed defeated, yet another call dismissed and sat on the curb, hiding his face in his hands, because he really - _really_ \- didn’t know what to do. He was certain, Timmy wouldn’t simply stand him up, at least not without a good reason, but he expected him to call, to give him heads up. Anything else than a silent ‘fuck off’ he got. 

He didn’t realize someone was standing in front of him until he heard softly muttered ‘ _hi’_ , he looked startled and quickly stood up. 

“I’m sorry, I know I fucked up, but I got the hour wrong, I thought we were meeting later and when I remembered it was fucking late and my phone was kinda dying, so I’ve tried to send you a text, but my phone blacked out and I couldn’t open it and I’ve tried to get here as quickly as possible, but they still haven’t mastered moving through time and space” the words spilt out of him as if he prepared this speech on his way here, but was too nervous to be cool about it, so tried to give the whole picture of what happened “I am really sorry” Timmy repeated almost out of breath.

“It’s okay” Armie muttered, his fingers already brushing over Timmy’s cheeks. 

_He’s here. Everything is fine._

He leaned forward and kissed him, keeping it sweet and chaste, just feeling him in, breathing him in. Refocusing himself. 

“It’s okay” he whispered, perhaps convincing himself more than Timmy. Perhaps he needed to hear that more than Timmy. 

The room was shrouded in the dim light of candles when they were making their way towards a reserved table, which was in an appropriate distance from the others creating a bubble of intimacy. There was a low murmur of voices around them, clutter of cutlery and the soft sound of music swirling around the place. Armie exhales deeply, trying to relax once again, seeing that everything looked like he aimed for. Intimate and romantic. And perhaps the memory of the bad start would quickly fade away. 

“It’s nice,” Timmy remarked, after taking his seat, already looking into the menu. Armie only managed to give a confirming nod, unsure what he was supposed to say back. 

_Socially awkward much_

The carafe of white wine - _vino de casa_ \- appeared on their table along with focaccia as a starter. As soon as the waiter left them, they started talking and Armie let himself relax further, sinking deeper into the known territory, of him and Timmy, chatting, laughing, almost as if they were at his place, Ollie already sleeping peacefully in her room while the two of them couldn’t stop talking. As if they just didn’t want to stop. 

“Can we share?” Timmy asked, when their meals arrived, risotto with seafood for Armie and truffle gnocchi for Timmy. So they did, marvelling at the amazing taste of both dishes, how taste simply suffused on their tongues, lingering on the taste buds until the next bite to explode once again after the palate was cleaned with a bigger sip of wine. When the dessert was to be brought they were both loose and relaxed, smiling at each other toothly, playing footsie under the table, Armie’s hand drawing circles on Timmy’s palm. When the big piece of tiramisu was finally placed in front of them, Timmy’s eyes instantly lit up, his tongue darting out to lick his lips. He grabbed the spoon and got himself a generous bite, moaning indecently, licking the spoon clean and watching Armie intently. Armie felt his cock twitching in his pants, which were already tight for his own liking. Seeing how much Timmy enjoyed dessert and how much he wanted to show that, Armie was really on his way to get an awkward boner. 

Eerily he didn’t even care, biting his lips to stop himself from devouring Timmy in the spot. 

“It’s good” he commented after getting another spoonful of the creamy dessert “You should try” and held a spoon for Armie to taste. He rose a bit from his seat, catching the spoon between his lips, not managing to even register the taste, before leaning further and catching Timmy’s lips with his, chasing the flavour on Timmy’s tongue.

“Exquisite,” he remarked, getting onto his seat again, smiling at pink blush spreading over Timmy’s cheeks, watching when he squirmed in his chair. Armie really couldn’t wait for more.

When he opened the doors to his house, the pleasant buzz of alcohol, atmosphere and the intimacy managed to fade away. His nerves about the rest of the evening settled down in his guts again. 

“You want something to drink?” he asked, heading to the kitchen, his palms already sweating and he cursed his stupid self for being like this.

_Everything is fine_

He repeated like a mantra in his head. The dinner turned out to be a really good start to the rest of the night and he should focus on that. On how good they seemed to work together, on how much he enjoyed being around Timmy in the first place, on how much he wanted this to finally happen. 

“Vodka?” he heard Timmy’s unsure voice, smiling to himself as he fetched the liquids to make Timmy’s drink, orange juice and vodka mix. Serving himself double whiskey, for some courage. 

Sitting on the sofa with Timmy next to him and without Ollie somewhere around them, felt extremely odd, making him realize that he wasn’t really aware of it on a daily basis. He was sure that most parents shared this feeling. He scolded himself silently for thinking about her instead of focusing on the matter at hand. On the person next to him. 

_I’m so fucking bad at it_

Then unexpectedly as if sensing his inner turmoil, Timmy moved, swinging his legs and straddling Armie’s thighs, balancing himself with one hand on Armie’s chest, the other firmly gripping the glass. 

“You dined me, you wined me and now it’s time for the series finale” he proclaimed, gulping the rest of his drink before diving right in and smashing their lips together. Armie was absolutely grateful for this, quickly kicking in with the program for the rest of the night, placing his hands on Timmy’s hipbones and undulating his hips every now and then, his tongue reaching deeply inside Timmy’s mouth, tasting the lingering taste of vodka and orange juice. Timmy was writhing on top of him, his cock trapped in the confines of his jeans moving over the bulge in Armie’s suit pants, making him moan into the kiss. Armie moved his hands higher, sneaking them under Timmy’s sweater, spreading them over the small of his back, relishing the warmth that was sipping inside him through his fingertips. He started caressing Timmy’s backside, eliciting goosebumps on its way and then he proceeded to dip lower, past the waistband of Timmy’s trousers, under his underwear, spreading his hands over buttcheeks and giving them a good squeeze. He tugged Timmy closer and then flipped them over, slating between Timmy’s open legs, moving atop of him, not stopping in kissing him. He moved his lips lower, licking and biting at Timmy’s jaw, his pale throat, the expanse of his neck.

“More” he heard being muttered and he stopped his ministrations to look at Timmy properly. His hair was dishevelled, his lips swollen and his eyes lust-consumed. 

_Want you_

“Bedroom” he managed to mutter before standing up, giving Timmy a hand and hoisting him up. He turned, heading towards the bedroom, their hands linked when Timmy let go and jumped on his back

“Give me piggy ride you peasant” 

And just like that Armie was in love. Utterly, completely in love. Only Timmy could somehow sense his uneasiness and shush it away with his silliness. Armie grinned to himself, making his way towards the very comfortable bed he had, already making plans on what he wanted to do to Timmy.

Timmy sprawled on his baby-blue duvet was a sight to hold and drink in. He was shirtless, his lean and pale torso exposed, the pink nubs of his nipples already hard, ready to be bruised, his arms lying limply above his head, showing a bit of toned muscles. And Armie was more than ready to mess him up further, to see his marks on that marble skin, to let his fingers skim over every inch of Tim’s body, watching it twitch and shiver under his touch. 

“I think we don’t need these” he whispered, spreading his palms over Timmy’s thighs, wanting nothing more to just sink in him. He slid his hands upwards, popping the button open with deft fingers, dragging the pants down, Timmy helping him by lifting his hips from the bed. Amie threw Tim’s trousers aside without any care where they would end up. 

“I don’t think we need this either,” Tim said, his hands brushing over Armie’s strong thighs and then his chest, his shirt not so pristine anymore, the collar already loose around his throat. Armie’s mouth quirked and he started unbuttoning his shirt, button after button, watching Tim’s eyes swallowed by desire.

Armie palmed Timmy’s hardening cock through his boxers, earning a muffled groan, Timmy’s body arching from the bed.

“Fuck” he mumbled, his face twisted to the side, tendons on his neck jutting through his skin. 

“Yeah, that’s the idea,” Armie remarked mockingly, earning a glare in return. 

“Get on with it then” 

And that -- _that_ sounded like a challenge and Armie licked his lips, smiling almost predatory at Timmy spread beneath him.

Timmy’s cheeks were flushed, his skin glistening with sweat. He was moaning, unabashedly and obscenely, writhing on the bed, seeking even just a tiny bit of friction for his painfully hard cock. Armie had already two fingers in him, scissoring and stretching his hole, biting his lips every now and then to stop himself from coming. 

His thigh-muscles were already burning with effort, he was hot, his blood almost boiling in his veins, his cock red and achingly hard.

“Another” Timmy gasped and Armie quickly complied, adding the third finger and stretching him further, unable to stop himself from moaning loudly at the sight in front of him. He was ready to burst any second now, quite certain that fucking would be rather short. He crooked his fingers, searching that sensitive spot inside Timmy, barely brushing over it and it was enough to make Timmy writhe and shiver, swearing audibly, his voice muffled by the pillow he was clutching tightly.

Next thing he knew Armie was fumbling with the condom package that slipped from his lubed fingers. 

“Let me,” Timmy said, his apt fingers quickly snatching the plastic from the sheets and opening it easily. He looked at Armie then, his hair mussed, his body pink from Armie’s stubbled cheeks, his cock hard, pre-come wetting the slit. He scooted closer, his knees getting in touch with Armies thighs and then he swiftly put the condom on Armies dick, making him shiver, biting down the moan that threatened to escape his lips. 

“Now,” Timmy said and Armie was more than ready to comply. He laid him gently onto the bedsheets, spreading his legs wider and moving closer to line himself up. 

He was pushing finally, unable to tear his gaze away from Tim’s face, sliding inside inch by inch, giving Timmy time to adjust, to let the burn pass away until he was flushed with Timmy's ass, fully seated in him.

“Oh god move” Tim finally breathed and Armie’s hips moved on their own accord, even before his brain registered Timmy’s words, he was moving, his hips snapping forward, biting his lip to stop words from spilling over. Tim shifted, his hands scrabbling to hold and squeeze Armie’s buttcheeks, urging him on, his nails digging into the soft flesh.

The grunts, muffled ‘ _fucks_ ’ and heavy breathes filled the room. Armie was rocking into him, all the gentleness forgotten, when the primal need was overpowering him and all he could do was to let the orgasm build inside him. He grasped Timmy's cock, squeezing the throbbing shaft in his palm and stroking it with the rhythm of his thrusts. It took only half of a dozen tugs before Timmy was coming, splashing white ribbons of come on their bellies, his ass clenching around Armies dick. It was Tim urging him on to come that undid him, his hips snapped on last time, then he stilled, his body spasming while he filled the condom with his spunk. He collapsed on the side, relaxed and satiated, Timmy immediately scooted closer, curling his body around Armie, snuggling his head in the crook of Armie’s tors and shoulder junction.

“It was worth it”

“Huh”

“Waiting. It was fucking worth it”

Armie dozed off with a small on his lips, pushing Timmy closer against him.


End file.
